sonicthehedgehogfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Jeż Sonic (ang. Sonic the Hedgehog) – postać fikcyjna, bohater gier komputerowych z serii Sonic the Hedgehog wydawanych przez firmę Sega oraz seriali animowanych. Jest to niebieski, humanoidalny jeż poruszający się pieszo z prędkością ponaddźwiękową. Historia Kiedy Sega próbowała stworzyć grę, mogącą rywalizować z serią Mario firmy Nintendo, a przy okazji również nową postać, która zastąpiłaby Alexa Kidda jako maskotkę firmy, wiele projektów postaci zostało zaproponowanych przez ich dział badań i rozwoju, Sega AM8. Wykonano wiele projektów, wliczając w to pancernika (który później stał się znany jako Pancernik Mighty), psa, podobiznę Theodore’a Roosevelta w piżamie (który później posłużył jako baza do narysowania postaci Doktora Robotnika/Eggmana) i królika (który potrafiłby rozciągać uszy w celu zbierania przedmiotów – wykorzystany w późniejszym czasie w grze Ristar). Ostatecznie kolczasty niebieski jeż autorstwa Naota Ohshimy, na początku pod kryptonimem „Mr. Needlemouse” („Pan Igłomysz”), został wybrany jako nowa maskotka. Niebieska pigmentacja Sonica została wybrana, by pasować do kobaltowego koloru loga Segi, a jego buty były koncepcją wyewoluowaną z projektu zainspirowanego przez buty Michaela Jacksona z dodatkiem koloru czerwonego, który był zainspirowany zarówno przez św. Mikołaja, jak również kontrastem tych kolorów na albumie Bad Michaela Jacksona z 1987 roku; Bill Clinton był inspiracją dla osobowości Sonica. Korzenie Sonica sięgają aż do tech demo stworzonego przez Yuji Nakę, który ułożył algorytm pozwalający sprite'om poruszać się gładko na zakrętach poprzez określenie ich pozycji za pomocą matrycy punktowej. Oryginalny prototyp Naki był grą platformową, która miała do czynienia z szybko poruszającą się postacią staczającą się jak kula przez długą krętą rurę i ta koncepcja została później dopracowana z projektem postaci Oshimy i poziomami ułożonymi przez projektanta Hirokazu Yasuharę. Sonic został stworzony bez umiejętności pływania z powodu błędnego przypuszczenia przez Yuji Nakę, że żadne jeże tak nie potrafiły. Grupa piętnastu ludzi zaczęła pracować nad pierwszą grą z Jeżem Soniciem i przemianowali się jako Sonic Team. Ścieżka dźwiękowa gry została skomponowana przez Masato Nakamurę z zespołu Dreams Come True. Sega sponsorowała koncerty „Wonder 3” zespołu, malując Sonica na autokarze zespołu, dystrybuując broszury reklamujące grę, i udostępniając nagrania z gry odtwarzane nad sceną do czasu jej wydania. W oryginalnej koncepcji Sonic miał kły, był liderem zespołu rockowego i miał ludzką dziewczynę o imieniu Madonna. Jednakże, zespół z Segi Ameryka, prowadzony przez Madeline Schroeder, która nazywa siebie „matką Sonica”, „zmiękczył” postać dla amerykańskiej widowni poprzez usunięcie tych elementów. To wywołało podsycany problem z Sonic Team. Naka później przyznał, że to prawdopodobnie było najlepsze wyjście. Wygląd Sonica wielce się różni w zależności od medium i stylu, w jakim jest narysowany. W grach komputerowych, oryginalny projekt Sonica autorstwa Oshimy był niski i okrągły, z krótkimi igłami, okrągłym ciałem i bez widocznych źrenic. Grafika przedstawiająca ten projekt i narysowana przez Akirę Watanabe została przedstawiona na okładce pudełka gry. Proporcje Sonica zmieniły się wraz z wydaniem gry Sonic the Hedgehog 2 na Mega Drive'a. Stosunek głowy Sonica do jego wysokości została zmieniona z 1:2 na 1:2.5. Na wydanie gry Sonic Adventure w 1998 roku, Sonic został przeprojektowany przez Yuji'ego Uekawę jako postać z dłuższymi nogami i mniej kulistym ciałem, długimi i bardziej opadającymi igłami i pokolorowanymi na zielono źrenicami. Na grę z 2006 roku, Sonic został przeprojektowany, żeby wyglądać na doroślejszego i wyższego, by przypodobać się następnemu pokoleniu graczy. Zrobiono to również, aby pozwolić na częstszą interakcję Sonica z ludźmi i jego projekt miał do tego pasować. Alternatywna forma „Jeżołaka” przedstawiona w Sonic Unleashed kładzie większy nacisk na umiejętności walki wręcz Sonica niż na jego szybkość. Aczkolwiek Tetsu Katano potwierdza dużą negatywną reakcję fanów na Jeżołaka, wierzy on, że mógłby powrócić w przyszłości. Wystąpienia Seria gier komputerowych Pierwsze pojawienie się Sonica w grze komputerowej miało miejsce w automatowej grze wyścigowej z 1991 roku pt. Rad Mobile, jako odświeżacz samochodowy. Pierwszy główny występ Sonica miał miejsce w grze platformowej Sonic the Hedgehog na Segę Mega Drive/Genesis, która również przedstawiła jego wroga, Doktora Robotnika. Jego dwuogoniasty lisi przyjaciel Tails dołączył do niego w sequelu tejże gry z 1992 roku, Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Sonic the Hedgehog CD, wydany w 1993 r., przedstawił samozwańczą dziewczynę Sonica, Amy Rose i powracającego robotycznego sobowtóra Metal Sonica, kiedy Sonic podróżował w czasie, by zapewnić światu dobrą przyszłość. Sonic the Hedgehog 3 i jego bezpośredni sequel Sonic & Knuckles, oba wydane w 1994 roku, przedstawiały Sonica i Tailsa znów toczących bitwę z Robotnikiem, z dodatkowym zagrożeniem ze strony Knucklesa, któremu Robotnik wmówił, że Sonic jest zagrożeniem. Sonic the Hedgehog 4 (2010-2012) kontynuuje, gdzie historia z Sonic 3 została przerwana, czyniąc Sonica jedyną grywalną postacią i jest wydana w epizodycznych częściach. W drugim epizodzie powraca Tails jako pomocnik Sonica oraz Metal Sonic jako jego powracający wróg. Inne dwuwymiarowe platformówki z Soniciem w roli głównej to: Sonic Chaos (1993), Sonic Triple Trouble (1994), Sonic Blast (1996), Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure (1999), Sonic Advance (2001), Sonic Advance 2 (2002), Sonic Advance 3 (2004), Sonic Rush (2005), Sonic Rush Adventure (2007) i Sonic Colours (DS) (2010), spośród których wszystkie zostały wydane na konsole przenośne. W 1999 roku wydano Sonic Adventure. W roli głównego bohatera ponownie pojawił się Sonic, który powrócił z wakacji. Po drodze trafił do miasta Station Square opanowanego przez nowego antagonistę – Chaosa. W trakcie rozgrywki Sonic dowiaduje się, że Chaos jest pod wpływem Doktora Robotnika (teraz już znanego jako Dr. Eggman). To była również pierwsza gra z Soniciem, która posiadała obsadę głosową. Sonic Adventure 2 (2001) umieściło Sonica w roli zbiega uciekającego przed wojskiem (G.U.N.) po byciu pomylonym z Jeżem Shadowem. Sonic Heroes (2003) przedstawia Sonica łączącego siły z Tailsem i Knucklesem, wraz z innymi drużynami postaci jak Drużyna Rose i Chaotix, przeciwko nowo odbudowanemu Metal Sonicowi, który zdradził swego pana i ma nowe zamiary dominacji nad światem. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) przedstawia Sonica w mieście wody, „Soleannie”, gdzie musi uratować Księżniczkę Elise przed Doktorem Eggmanem, przy okazji też próbując uniknąć nowego zagrożenia na jego życie, Jeża Silvera. Jest on jedyną grywalną postacią w Sonic Unleashed (2008), gdzie wbrew woli zyskuje nową osobowość, „Sonica Jeżołaka”, będącego rezultatem Sonica połączonego z mocą Ciemnej Gai. Zyskuje siłę i elastyczność w zamian za jego szybkość, a nowy przyjaciel, dziwny stwór o imieniu Chip pomaga mu po drodze. W Sonic Colours (2010), Eggman próbuje ujarzmić energię obcych istot znanych jako „Wispy” dla promienia kontroli umysłu. Rocznicowy tytuł Sonic Generations (2011) przedstawia dwa grywalne wcielenia Sonica: młodszy „klasyczny” Sonic, którego rozgrywka jest zaprezentowana w stylu przypominającym tytuły na Mega Drive'a/Genesis i obecny „współczesny” Sonic, który korzysta ze stylu rozgrywki obecnego w Unleashed i Colors, przemierzając poziomy z wcześniejszych gier, aby uratować swych przyjaciół. Sonic and the Secret Rings (2007) przedstawia Sonica w baśniowym świecie „Tysiąca i jednej nocy”. Sequel zatytułowany Sonic and the Black Knight (2009) kontynuuje baśniowy motyw przewodni, tym razem umiejscawiając akcję w świecie legend o Królu Arturze. Sonic pojawiał się również w innych grach różnego rodzaju poza platformówkami 2D i 3D. Wlicza się w to gry: Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball (1993), Sonic Labyrinth (1995), gry wyścigowe Sonic Drift (1994), Sonic Drift 2 (1995), Sonic R (1997), Sonic Riders (2006), Sonic Rivals (2006), Sonic Rivals 2 (2007), Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (2008) i Sonic Free Riders (2010), bijatyki Sonic the Fighters (1996) i Sonic Battle (2003), grę komórkową Sonic Jump (2005) oraz grę fabularną RPG Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood (2008). Gry komputerowe takie jak Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine (1993), Knuckles' Chaotix (1995), Tails' Skypatrol (1995), Tails Adventure (1995) oraz Shadow the Hedgehog (2005) w roli głównej obsadzały postaci ze świata Sonica, choć sam Sonic miał gościnne występy w większości tych tytułów. Animacja Pierwszy serial animowany, Przygody Jeża Sonica (ang. Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog), został wyemitowany w 1993 r. Była to komiczna wizja przygód Sonica i Tailsa toczących bitwę z Robotnikiem, przepełniona slapstickowym humorem i luźno oparta na fabule z gier. Pierre De Celles, animator wówczas pracujący nad Przygodami Jeża Sonica, opisał serial jako „pełen zabawy i humoru”. Premierę w 1993 roku miał także Jeż Sonic (ang. Sonic the Hedgehog). Był to bardziej dramatyczny serial, który przedstawiał Sonica jako członka grupy Wojowników Wolności (ang. Freedom Fighters), którzy walczą, by uwolnić swój świat przed dosłownymi rządami żelazną pięścią złego dyktatora Doktora Robotnika. W 1996 roku dwa odcinki OVA zatytułowanego „Sonic the Hedgehog” (Jeż Sonic) zostały wydane w Japonii na VHS. Wydanie amerykańskie połączyło razem oba odcinki i zostało wydane jako Jeż Sonic – Film (ang. Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie) przez ADV Films. Trzeci serial z oddzielną linią fabularną został wydany po tytułem Sonic Underground w 1999 roku. Przedstawił on rodzeństwo Sonica, Jeżycę Sonię i Jeża Manica, oraz matkę Sonica, Królową Aleenę, którzy muszą pokonać Robotnika i zapanować nad Mobiusem jako „Rada Czworga”. Serial leciał przez jeden sezon w syndykacji w bloku Bohbot Kids Network zanim został zdjęty. Nowy serial zatytułowany Sonic X rozpoczął emisję w 2003 roku. 78-odcinkowy serial anime wyszczególnia zmagania Sonica w celu ochrony Szmaragdów Chaosu przed Eggmanem i nowymi złoczyńcami. Przedstawiając międzyświatową i międzygwiezdną podróż, Sonic X zobrazował Sonica i jego przyjaciela Chrisa Thorndyke'a w wyprawach na ratunek światu. Sonic: Noc Wilkołaka (ang. Sonic: Night of the Werehog) to film krótkometrażowy wyprodukowany przez Sega's VE Animation Studio, wydany w tym samym czasie, co Sonic Unleashed. W filmie Sonic i Chip wchodzą do nawiedzonego domu i muszą się zmierzyć z dwoma duchami usiłującymi ich przestraszyć. Sonic wystąpił gościnnie wiele razy w filmie Disneya, Ralph Demolka (ang. Wreck-It Ralph). Najbardziej wyróżniające się są sceny, gdzie Sonic daje ogłoszenie publiczne oraz kilka krótkich występów w tle i napisach końcowych filmu. Sega stworzyła też serial animowany oparty o wydarzenia z gier z Sonikiem – Sonic Boom. Pierwszy odcinek wyemitowano jesienią 2014 roku. Zapowiedziano również film kinowy oparty na grach z Soniciem. Producentami filmu są Neal Moritz wraz z Takashim Ito i Mie Onishi oraz Tobym Ascherem jako producentem wykonawczym. Scenariusz do filmu przygotowują Evan Susser i Van Robichaux. Film ten jest wspólnym przedsięwzięciem Sony Pictures i Marza Animation Planet i ma być połączeniem gry aktorskiej z animacją komputerową. Film będzie miał swoją premierę w 2019 roku. Prasa Komiksy Archie Seria komiksów wydawanych przez Archie Comics jest w dużej mierze oparta zarówno na grach komputerowych z serii Sonic the Hedgehog, wydawanych przez firmę SEGA, jak i na dwóch serialach animowanych z Soniciem (Przygody Jeża Sonica, Jeż Sonic), co widać poprzez pojawiające się tam elementy z każdego ze źródeł, choć twórcy mają często tendencję czerpać też z innych źródeł mających do czynienia z ponaddźwiękowym jeżem (np. Sonic Underground, Sonic the Hedgehog (OVA)), ale i pomimo tego faktu, komiksy Archie nadal są w stanie opowiedzieć oryginalne historie z Soniciem i przyjaciółmi. Według starej linii czasowej Sonic mieszka na planecie Mobius (będącej Ziemią w przyszłości) w Sękowej Wiosce, walcząc wraz z grupą Wojowników Wolności o wyzwolenie ich krainy spod władzy despotycznego dyktatora, Dr Robotnika. Sonic z komiksów Archie znacznie różnił się od Sonica z gier. W komiksie jego drugie imię to Maurice. Znani byli również jego rodzice – ojciec Jeż Jules oraz matka Bernadette „Bernie”. Sonic urodził się w Mobotropolis, stolicy Królestwa Acorn, za panowania króla Maximiliana Acorna. Ojciec Sonica był żołnierzem walczącym podczas Wielkiej Wojny pomiędzy Mobianami (antropomorficznymi zwierzętami zamieszkującymi planetę Mobius) a Nadziemcami (ang. Overlanders). Matka Sonica zajmowała się synem w czasie jego dzieciństwa wraz z bratem jej męża, sir Charlesem. Spokój życia rodziny niebieskiego jeża został zachwiany, gdy Dr Robotnik, korzystając z Robotyzera autorstwa sir Charlesa, zamienił matkę i ojca Sonica w ubezwłasnowolnione roboty7. sir Charles, znany przez wszystkich jako „Wujek Chuck”, robił co mógł, by samemu wychować Sonica i jednocześnie szukał sposobu, aby zamienić jego rodziców z powrotem w żywe istoty. Stworzył on Robotyzer, gdyż chciał przedłużyć życie starych i schorowanych, jednak jego wynalazek został skradziony przez Robotnika. Ponieważ jego dzieło zostało wykorzystane w niecnych celach, zrezygnował on z funkcji Ministra Nauki i założył własną restaurację serwującą chilli-dogi. Podczas tego okresu, Sonic zaprzyjaźnił się z przyszłymi członkami Wojowników Wolności: Księżniczką Sally, Rotorem, Bunnie Rabbot i Antoinem D'Coolette. Sonic również pomógł Rosemary Prower, gdy ta rodziła i w konsekwencji był przy narodzinach jego najlepszego przyjaciela, Milesa Prowera, znanego jako „Tails”. Od czasu założenia Wojowników Wolności Sonic wraz z przyjaciółmi przeżywali na co dzień niesamowite przygody, do których zaliczały się m.in. skoki do innych stref (wymiarów) poprzez Kosmiczną Autostradę (co później przyczyniło się też do spotkania z jego złym sobowtórem z lustrzanego wymiaru – Jeżem Scourge'em), zawiązywanie nowych znajomości w najodleglejszych częściach planety Mobius oraz starcie z przeróżnymi czarnymi charakterami o wiele potężniejszymi od Doktora Robotnika. Od czasu dwunastoczęściowego crossoveru z Mega Manem komiks przeszedł całkowity reboot, w wyniku którego wygląd świata i wielu postaci się zmienił. Opis postaci Wygląd Sonic zmieniał się z biegiem czasu. W momencie wydania pierwszej gry z jego udziałem, jego tułów miał niemal kulisty kształt, w porównaniu z którym nogi były bardzo cienkie, a oczy były czarne. W grze Sonic CD bohater zaczął biec z rękoma odchylonymi do tyłu, co dodało realizmu postaci biegnącej z taką ogromną prędkością. Największa zmiana zaszła wraz z wydaniem pierwszej gry w pełni trójwymiarowej gry z jego udziałem, Sonic Adventure- ciało stało się smuklejsze, oczy zmieniły się na zielone, jeż stał się także nieco wyższy. Sonic nosi charakterystyczne czerwono-białe buty ze złotą klamrą, zaś w grze Sonic Adventure 2 otrzymał do dyspozycji także nowe obuwie, tzw. Soap Shoes (ang. soap – mydło), specjalne buty, dzięki którym nabył czysto skaterskich umiejętności, grindowania po rurkach i wszelkiego rodzaju krawędziach.